


End of Adrienette

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Anti Adrienette, Chat Blanc AU, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, also on FanFiction, anti love square, chat blanc salt, hinted lukanette, hinted marigami, ml salt, ml salt fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: AU of Chat Blanc.For months Marinette and Adrien were the power couple of Paris but one day they had broken up; with Marinette now hostile to Adrien. What happened?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 334





	End of Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Chat Blanc except for the ending on TV; let me say that I am acting on second hand information and Adrien did not deserve what happened to him. Despite that I saw posts on Tumblr who pointed out not only due to his own questionable behaviour; how bad it would be only interested in the girl who is Ladybug and not the girl herself. This fic will not be kind to him at all.

The class at Francoise Dupont were ecstatic when the day came when Marinette and Adrien walked into class hand in hand; their eyes filled with love. Pretty much the entire class except for a jealous Chloe; were beyond excited and Marinette was cornered by her circle of female friends who said that she gave Adrien a confession note and Adrien then asked her out. She insisted that was how it started but Alya could note beleive that after all the schemes all it took was just one note.

For months the class were supporting their new biggest power couple (beating out Ivan and Mylene) and of course the media was all over them; people were coming to her site and she was being pressured for interviews. Especially hoping for Adrien to be the unofficial spokesperson and model for her website.

The only thing that would be better for Alya would be if Ladybug and Chat Noir got together but during this time Chat Noir had not been flirting and they were acting just as friends. It felt weird especially with the strange looks Chat Noir was giving her...

Then came one Monday when they were all waiting for the couple and Adrien entered first looking nervous which made them a bit confused; then Marinette but she actually gave a glare to his direction and actually moved to the back to be away from him.

Marinette was asked if they were having their first couple's fight but then Marinette shocked them all with a simple response:

"I broke up with him."

Everyone was sure that they misheard Marinette or this was all a dream but it was all real; Marinette refused to say anything else on the subject and Adrien was too vague in how he worded it. He just said that he made a mistake and Marinette found out and didn't take it well. Alya and Nino just assured him to give her some time as they were all sure she was just overreacting as she sometimes did. This was nothing more than their first couple's fight and it would be fixed soon.

However it didn't.

Marinette kept refusing to talk to him despite his attempts and would glare in his direction when he would come near. However what clinched it to Alya, Mylene, Juleka, Rose and Alix that it was way more serious than they thought when they had their get together at her house.

Her room was void of everything that had Adrien's face on it as well as his schedule; except for one thing: a photo of him that was taped to a dart board and was vandalised with writings of hate.

Then Alya started scheming to get them back together; it started small with inviting her to togethers with Adrien secretly there. However she would suddenly go away as soon as she saw him and despite attempts to block her way outs; she would find a way out of them. For school projects Alya would insist they work together as a team but it seemed to only make things worse.

Marinette became more hostile to Adrien especially willing to freak out anyone so much as mention the breakup and it prevented any work done. Marinette got her parents involved and Ms Bustier finally had to break up the team and allowed Marinette to work with another team. Ms Bustier had gotten demands that the class stop forcing their daughter to work with Adrien when she clearly was not ready to be near him again; threats of class transfers so she had no choice but to forbid pestering Marinette about it in school.

Marinette's parents were aware that things were bad and refused to let Adrien anywhere near the Bakery unless he was a customer. Any questions of asking to see Marinette caused demands for him to leave. When word got out that Adrien and his girlfriend had breaking up; they were determined to get details themselves but the Dupain-Chengs kept chasing reporters away from the bakery. Nadja Chamack had cashed in a few favours to get her media company to leave her friends' daughter and her private life alone.

Alya resorted to inviting Adrien and Marinette to her house in secret; Adrien was in a room and Alya ended up pushing Marinette into it and barricading and locking the door. She went out and locked the door wanting to give it an hour or two to let them patch things up.

However Marinette had her phone and her parents number so she ended up calling Mrs Cesaire to tell her that Alya locked her in the house with her ex boyfriend. Alya got home to see her furious mother; Alya ended up with a month's grounding and her parents strongly warning her to leave Marinette alone about whatever happened with Adrien. Apparently when her mother let them out; Adrien was nursing an area on his face and jaw where he was both slapped and punched!

Alya kept screaming in her head about the attempts that failed; she wanted to shout into Adrien's ear demanding what exactly he did. What could he have done to cause her best friend who previously was over the moon in love with him to outright despise him so much. For crying out loud; she now spent more time being hostile to him than Chloe nowadays!

During this time Paris and those on the Ladyblog noted that things seemed to be just as bad for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug became hostile to Chat Noir and was now refusing to tolerate anything that looked like he was not taking the fighting Akumas seriously; she would snap and berate him for any flirtatious comments. She would even refuse to do any 'Pound It' now; after Miraculous Ladybug she would comfort the victim and then Bug Out.

She asked Ladybug and she said that bridges were burned between them and now their relationship was now strictly nothing more than professional. Alya wished she could care more about this than she did but honestly she was still too bummed out about Marinette and Adrien.

She finally gave up and stopped pestering Marinette for details; her class elected to now comfort her about it. There was even her other friends Kagami and Luka willing to help her get through it and be her old self again. Alya decided that Marinette's happiness was more important than trying to fix her relationship with Adrien. She knew Adrien was still crushed about it but what more could be done?

She would give her time and help Marinette get back into the dating game when she was ready; there were other fishes in the sea they say. She thought that Luka and Kagami were good fish so to speak.

* * *

Marinette was slowly getting over Adrien and was happy that her friends had finally relented and gave up on trying to fix things between her and Adrien. She was still mad at Alya for the stunt she pulled but was happy with her sincere apology and did say that she would think of seeing about getting her together with Luka and Kagami. She appreciated the sentiment but she wanted to take this slow and didn't want to turn any of her friends into a rebound relationship.

They deserved more than that.

The hurt was still there and she thought the time spent dating him were the best of her entire life; then came that day:

_She and Chat Noir had been done with facing off against an Akuma; afterwards she was trying to find a place to turn back but then spotted Chat Noir transforming back. She panicked as she closed her eyes but paused when she heard Plagg say those words:_

" _So are you worried about if she is going to find out Adrien?"_

_She opened her eyes and saw that Adrien was indeed Chat Noir! She was still trying to wrap her head that her boyfriend was indeed her partner all this time but was caught off guard when Adrien began saying he would prefer to make sure that Marinette doesn't know that he knows that she is Ladybug._

_Since the day she spotted Ladybug leaving his room and leaving the note._

_A horrible thought came over her..._

" _Please don't tell me that you only asked me out because you knew I was Ladybug?" Marinette asked pleadingly surprising Adrien as he turned around and spotted her there. He panicked and said he could explain; he said that he thought it would be perfect since they turned out to have been in love with their other halves all this time._

_She was still unable to believe it even as she transformed back into Marinette; Tikki herself did not look pleased and Plagg was silent. Her irresponsible partner who liked to focus on cracking jokes and flirting; plus not taking it well when his asking for dates were rejected taking it out on their duties._

_He had taken advantage of her crush to be with his Lady in secret. He knew all this time and didn't say anything..._

" _We are through Adrien!" she snapped at him and ran home with tears in her eyes. Adrien caught up to her in the Bakery. And he explained that he did love her and how when they met he knew that whoever it was under the mask he was in love with her. That he hates being the perfect boy image his father forced him to play and how being Chat Noir allows him to cut loose and finally be his true self._

_That had the opposite effect than what he hoped; all it said to Marinette that the sweet kind boy that she was in love with was just an act and the real Adrien was the irresponsible idiot who got on her nerves. She snapped at him to leave before going to her room._

She go through her days trying to deal with her friends' attempts to learn more or trying to get them back together. At least she had support from friends she had outside the class and her parents. Plus Adrien's attempts to plead with her only made her angrier. He had snuck in one night to speak as Chat Noir but she was able to easily able to take him down.

She got his hand and showed she could easily get the Miraculous back; she warned him never to try it again. She threatened that she would take it away from him and then call for her parents if he tried this again. She asked how would it look for Adrien Agreste to break into his ex girlfriend's room in the middle of the night and get arrested. How his father would react from the PR disaster that would be created.

Adrien pleaded with her silently not to do this; that his father would not let him go near him or the school again. Marinette's face had no sympathy and let go repeating the warning she just gave him.

She could barely work with him as Superheroes anymore but things were getting easier; Master Fu assured her that he was coming up with a solution. What he didn't tell her was that he was looking for a replacement Chat Noir. Why punish Marinette for Adrien's foolish mistake. The rules were supposed to be that they would both have to give up their Miraculous but Marinette was one of if not the best Ladybug holder and Paris needs the best they can get for Hawk Moth.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: For those commenting and review, thank you. I want to say that Marinette’s problem with Adrien here is that after finding out he found out her identity and took advantage of it; that he was more in love with the mask of Ladybug than Marinette herself. To Marinette she had a realisation her relationship was basically a lie and Adrien was actually her irresponsible and petty partner. Plus the Adrien she fell in love with was just a persona forced upon him by his father and when he is himself as Chat Noir he annoys and irritates her.


End file.
